


Rain day

by callmeloverboy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeloverboy/pseuds/callmeloverboy
Summary: Based on the prompt: outside the window.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Rain day

**Author's Note:**

> Just plotless batlantern I wrote to escape packing and the current mess of my room. Took about 3 hours, I think? So I did very little (no) editing and ran it through a program for proofreading. First time fanfic writer so constructive criticism is welcome!

Bruce could hear the pitter-patter of rain outside his room window. It was a rare day of peace for Gotham. No major rogue escapees and the day was still too early for any petty crimes to be committed. Gotham was yet to need the Batman out in the field. Even if it did, the rest of the colony could handle whatever problem that rose. That and Bruce had a broken fibula and was out of commission for another month or so. Taking the relative peace as a chance to take care of other businesses, Bruce shuffled through Wayne Enterprise paperwork overseeing an international business deal with a German energy company. Wayne Enterprise was on the brink of going full green in a matter of its energy use. Starting with WE HQ, Tim has plans to turn all WE building into depending on green energy.

Speaking of green, Bruce couldn’t help but frown more deeply. It was getting harder to ignore the glowing curtains. Today was supposed to be his day off.

“Front door Lantern.”  
“I’m right out your window, though.”

You could practically hear the high pitched whine.

“Front. Door.” Bruce bit out.

Bruce could practically see the shoulder shrug. It took a few minutes for Alfred to come in announcing his very unwanted guest. Green Lantern, in all of his pilot glory, stood by the foot of his bed.

“What do you want, Jordan.”  
“Can’t come see my favorite Spooky?”  
“Now that you have, you may leave.”  
“Aw, don’t be like that, Spooky.”

Bruce looked up from his paperwork. He hasn’t changed much. Same old brown jacket, with the same old unkempt brown hair, to his same old warm brown eyes. It seemed like time flowed differently with him. Maybe it did. Space was weird like that.

“Why are you here.”  
“I missed you.”

Bruce hated those three words more than any other. They clung to his ankles like shackles, rendering him useless. He hated those words because it meant he would always come back for Bruce, making it impossible for Bruce to move forward. Those three words kept Bruce at his place. Bruce knew he knew. He knew that Bruce knew that he knew.

“Bruce.”  
“Lantern.”

He rolled his eyes in Bruce’s stubbornness. It was hilarious to think Bruce was the symbol of fear. No one could possibly fear him in such state poutiness.

“My mission was a success with minimal injuries. I won’t be called for some time being.”

Bruce was still observing him in silence. He rolled his shoulders down to release the tension. He couldn’t help but split a wide grin.

“I’m on vacation and need a place to stay. Mind playing host?”  
“There’s a safe house in Coast City. I’ll send you the coordinates.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure you do. But a safe house doesn’t have everything I want.”  
“I didn’t know you could want things in your state of possession.”

Bruce stressed the word ‘want.’ It was a petty low blow for jabbing at his commitment to his mission. Bruce didn’t miss the easy smile falter for a split second. He put the smile back in its place.

“Just because I own little doesn’t mean I want nothing.”  
“And what is it that you want?”  
“To see your cranky ass in the morning.”  
“Language.”

He rolled his eyes. Ever since the old bat started collecting kids left and right, he shoved his stick further up his ass.

“You gonna let me stay or what?”  
“This is the last time Jordan.”  
“Of course, Spooky.”

He replied absentmindedly as he took his jacket off and let it drop to the floor. He toed off his shoes and crawled right next to Bruce. Bruce stared down at him with an unimpressed look.

“There is a guest room down the hall. Alfred would show you the way.”  
“Yeah, but this bed is closer and has everything I want.”  
“Which is?”  
“A cranky ass.”  
“Jordan.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Language. Not like the kiddies are in anyway. So strict.”

He grumbled as he slithered a rain cold arm under Bruce’s waist. He snuggled close to Bruce and nuzzled his hip.

“Missed you, Spooky.”  
“Yes, you have said.”  
“Thought I’d die this time for real.”

Bruce clenched his teeth hard. He hated him.

“But I couldn’t, you know? I had you waiting for me.”

Bruce could feel the whisper against his skin. The slight wetness of his lips and the tickle of his soft brown hair. The tightening of his fingers from his waist. Bruce constantly thought of the mortality of their lives. It shouldn’t be a surprise for him to admit he had a close encounter with death. But did he have to admit he came back for Bruce?

“I see.”  
“Oh, don’t be so flattered,” he said in sarcasm.

Bruce ignored him restarted reading his papers. He kept quiet for some time later. Steady breathing in and out. Bruce knew this was a trap. He was simply waiting for Bruce to act. Well, screw him. Batman excelled in a spontaneous act of surprises. Bruce piled his papers into a neat stack and placed them on his nightstand. He lifted the covers just in time for Bruce to slide in flat on his back. Bruce tried to be as comfortable as possible with his leg cast.

“Don’t come into Gotham without my invitation, Lantern,” Batman growled out, turning his body to stare at him straight in the eye.  
“I would never Bats.” He mockingly gasped.  
“This does not mean I forgive you, Jordan.” Bruce Wayne said as he stared at his room ceiling.  
“I know, Spooky.”  
“Say it again,” Bruce muttered.  
“I missed you, Bruce.”  
“Welcome back, Hal.” Bruce closed the distance between them.

Bruce has never hated those three words more. His bright green shackles keeping him in place. Forcing him to stare outside his window and wait for his jailor to return with his equally bright green key. The three words keeping him in place like a well-trained dog.

Bruce didn’t acknowledge the words whispered out of his mouth that was soon swallowed whole by his mortal lover. Today was a rare day of peace. A day when Gotham didn’t need Batman and Space didn’t need Green Lantern. Just a day Hal Jordan missed Bruce Wayne, and Bruce Wayne missed Hal Jordan. A day of wet rain.


End file.
